


Alice and Tanya

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [16]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Gift, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons revolving around Alice and Tanya's relationship
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Tanya, Alice cullen/ tanya denali, tanya denali/alice cullen, tanya/alice cullen
Series: twilight headcanons - couples [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226933
Kudos: 1





	Alice and Tanya

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

The party was in full swing; everyone they loved was there, including each other. They were celebrating Alice’s birthday, or at least the closest approximation of it. It was the first party Alice had planned since moving in with the Denalis (of course she planned her own birthday party), and she was relieved to see it such a success. She stayed with Tanya most of the night; her presence was comforting. Especially when she presented Alice with a collection of sentimental sketchbooks, each cover designed with their relationship in mind.

Cover one, a momento from their first date. They had gone on a hunting trip together, spending the night under the stars as they looked for game. They had challenged each other the whole time, playfully teasing the other if they lost. It was a night full of laughter echoing around the trees as they fell in love. The cover depicted Alice’s favorite memory from that night, when they climbed a tree together and felt like they could touch the sky. A starry sky had been carefully painted, one tree stretched toward the moon.

The second sketchbook depicted small doodles of various sets of costumes. Alice laughed when seeing it, remembering the time her and Tanya and tried to design their outfits for a costume party, but couldn’t agree on what to go as. They had not gone well; each one having far different ideas of what their costumes should look like. They had ended up going in dramatically different outfits, not looking at all like the pair they had originally wanted to be. It had been a fun night regardless, and each had gotten several compliments on her outfit.

Alice flipped through to the third sketchbook in the collection, running her fingers over the rough cover. It showed a large crowd dancing at a concert, the stage lit with multicolored lights. It wasn’t one moment, but rather many. They both loved concerts, attending as many as they could. For Alice, it was like one giant party. So many people crowded together, having the time of their lives. She talked to as many people as she could, flitting around the room in between sets. Tanya loved watching Alice, laughing along with her as she made new friends, dancing with her as the music played.

The fourth one had an image of a couple dancing in the snow together. The flakes glittered in the light from the sun, suspended in time. It had been shortly after they started dating, and had plans to spend the day in town. But a snowstorm even Alice couldn’t predict forced a change of plans. All seemed lost until Tanya darted outside and back in, throwing a snowball at Alice with lightning speed. Alice had laughed, before chasing Tanya outside. This led to a day playing in the snow, building elaborate snowmen and dancing as the flakes fell.

The fifth and final sketchbook was Alice’s favorite. It didn’t show a moment in their relationship like the others, or even an activity they tended to do together. Rather, it was something that summed up their relationship. A couple was shown sitting by a window, through which a snowy, starry night could be seen. They weren’t talking, just sitting together as they did their own thing. It was safe, comfortable. Happy.

“I think that one’s my favorite,” Alice said pointing to the one she held and wiping a tear from her eye.

“Mine, too,” Tanya said with a grin.

“I love you,” Alice said, pulling her close for a kiss.

“I love you, too,” Tanya said when the kiss ended. “Now let’s go dance!” She took Alice’s hand.

“Gladly.” Alice carefully set the books down on a table next to another forgotten gift and followed her love to the middle of the dance floor.


End file.
